


Sometimes Life Isn't Fair

by poppetawoppet



Series: Don't Let Your Mistakes... [5]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4693550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for <span class="ljuser i-ljuser i-ljuser-deleted i-ljuser-type-P"></span><a class="i-ljuser-profile" href="http://saneinsanity5.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://saneinsanity5.livejournal.com/"></a><b>saneinsanity5</b> 's prompt some Kradam established relationship hurt/comfort (nothing too serious though, no death or anything) with lots of fluff (and can have sexy times too). Which I turned into sick!Adam, kids and fluff fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Life Isn't Fair

"But I _always_ take them!!!" Adam said, lifting his head despite the fact that it hurt.

"Well, sometimes life isn't fair," Kris said. "And as much as I would love to stay and hold your hand, I have to tend to our children dear."

"I hate you."

Adam lay back down, his head throbbing. He felt Kris's hand across his forehead, and heard a sigh. There was rustling, and then a cool wetness against his forehead. Adam smiled.

"Ok. I love you."

"I'll be back when we are all dressed up and ready to go, okay?"

"Ok. Where did you find a costume, so quickly?"

Adam opened one eye and noticed Kris's face twitching. "I, ah, improvised."

Adam lay back down, and it seemed like only moments had passed, but according to his watch it had been an hour.

Noah came in first, swooping in dramatically. "I'm Batman," he whispered. "Dad says we have to whisper and we can't hug you."

"Yeah that's right, buddy. I mean Batman."

Leila peeked around the corner, her sly grin so much like Kris's. She wore a red wig, and leather. "Look, Daddy, I'm Aunty Alli!!!"

Adam laughed a little, his eyes going blurry and his stomach lurching. "That you are. The question is can you sing like her?"

"No one is as good as Aunty Alli!"

"You tell 'em." Adam opened both eyes as Kris popped into the room. He wore all white, and a pair of white wings with a silver sheen came up behind him. Those had been Adam's, but somehow, Kris carried them easily. Kris had added a slight bit of glitter to his hair.

"See, Daddy, Dad's and angel!!! Like you were going to be!"

Adam winced as Leila spoke just a little too loudly. He watched warily as Kris ushered them out of the room.

"I borrowed part of your costume. If that's okay."

Adam swallowed. "Kristopher, if I wasn't sick…"

Kris grinned. "I'll keep that in mind for the next time we are alone. Which should be what, fifteen years?"

"I hate you."

"I know. I'll be back later."

*

Adam didn't hear them come in, just felt the washcloth again, and Kris humming softly as a blanket was tucked. He really wanted Kris next to him, but sometimes, life wasn't fair.

*

"Daddy!"

Adam opened his eyes again, and the headache was gone, but how had Noah gotten in here?

"What—"

"Leila and I have the sniffles, so Dad says we can come see you! Actually she has a fever, so he's with her right now. I snuck out."

"You know better than that Noah Allen-Lambert."

Noah bowed his head, but his smile was too big to hide.

"I thought maybe I could kiss you better."

Adam smiled and nodded. "I'd like that very much."

Noah crawled up and kissed him on the cheek. Adam closed his eyes and held his son close. Kris walked in then, carrying Leila, who was pale and wan. "She won't go to sleep without kissing Daddy."

"Maybe it will make him better," Leila mumbled, her voice far away.

Kris laid her down, and she kissed Adam on the other cheek. Adam turned and did the same to her.

"Maybe I kissed _you_ better."

She smiled sleepily and snuggled close. Adam patted the small empty spot on the bed and Kris sat.

"How are you?"

"Pretty good. Maybe I'll be okay."

Adam snorted. "Don't stop believing."

Kris grinned. "Hold on to that feeling. You must be feeling better."

"I got two kisses."

Kris leaned over and kissed him, murmuring against his lips, "Make that three."

Adam looked down at the two sleeping forms , and back up. "Tell you what would make me feel much better."

Kris raised an eyebrow."Oh, really?"

Adam held back a laugh. "Later. We'll talk about you and wings and nothing else later."

He leaned back and closed his eyes, feeling the pressure of Kris's lips against his forehead.

"Maybe I want _you_ to wear them," Kris whispered in his ears, and then stood and walked out of the room.

"I really hate you."

Kris laughed again and left.

Adam sighed. He was feeling better, but there was no way he was sticking a babysitter with sick kids.

Sometimes life was not fair _at all_.

  



End file.
